parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 2 - Crunch Bandicoot Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US).
Crunch Bandicoot Helps Out in the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *31 or 7312 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Edward's Engine *Sgt. James Byrd as Gordon *90 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Gordon's Engine *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Thomas as Thomas's engine *Hunter as Henry *475 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Henry's Engine *Agent 9 as James *89 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as James's Engine *Strasburg Railroad Coaches as Coaches *Strasburg Good Wagons as Foolish Freight Cars *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: One day, 31 was in the shed, where he lived with the other engines. They were all bigger than him, and all boasted about it. *90: The driver won't choose you again. *Narrator: Said 90. *90: He wants strong engines like us. *Narrator: But Crunch felt sorry for his engine. *Crunch Bandicoot: Would you like to come out today? *31: Oh, yes, please. *Narrator: Said Crunch's engine. So the fireman lit his fire, made lots of steam, and 31 puffed away. The other engines were cross for being left. (31 puffs away to get some coaches, and puffs through the countryside) 31 worked hard all day. The coaches thought he was very kind and Crunch was very pleased with him. *Crunch Bandicoot: He's going out again tomorrow. *Narrator: Crunch told the other characters that night. *Crunch Bandicoot: What do you think of that? *Narrator: But he didn't hear what they thought. For he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Crunch woke to find nothing had changed. Sgt James Byrd was still boasting. *Crunch Bandicoot: You watch me, Crash Bandicoot, as I head through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, Crunch. Look out for me this afternoon. (hops onto his engine and takes him out of the yard) *Narrator: Crunch on his engine went to do shunting. He likes shunting. It is fun playing with freight cars. His engine can come up quietly and give them a push. Then he can stop and the silly freight cars will go bump into each other. *Freight Cars: Oh! *Narrator: They cried. *Freight Cars: Whatever is happening? *Narrator: (the engine puffs back and forth with the freight cars) The engine played until they were no more freight cars. Then he stopped to rest. Presently, Crunch heard a whistle. No. 90 was very cross, instead of nice shining coaches, he was pulling a very dirty freight train. (90 puffs by with a freight train) *Sgt James Byrd: A freight train! A freight train! A freight train! *Narrator: James grumbled. *Sgt James Byrd: The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it! *Narrator: 31 laughed and went to find some more freight cars. Then there was trouble. *Porter: The engine can't get up the hill. *Narrator: The porter called to Crunch. *Porter: Will you take 31 to push him, please? (31 sets off to the hill) *Narrator: They found 90 half way up and very cross. Sgt James Byrd was talking to him severly. *Sgt James Byrd: You're not trying! *90: I can't do it! *Narrator: Said 90. *90: The noisy freight cars hauled an engine back so. *Narrator: Then Crunch came up to them. *Crunch Bandicoot: We've come to push. *90: No use at all. *Narrator: Said 90. *Crunch Bandicoot: You wait and see. *Narrator: Replied Crunch. (90 brings the train back to the bottom. 31 couples up behind) *31: I'm ready. *Narrator: Said 31. *90: No good! *Narrator: Grumbled 90. (the engines force the noisy freight cars up the hill) They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. *90: I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it! *Narrator: Puffed 90. *31: I will do it! I will do it! I will do it! *Narrator: Puffed 31. 31 huffed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as he could. And almost Crunch realized it, 90 found himself at the top of the hill. *Sgt James Byrd: We've done it! We've done it! We've done it! *Narrator: James said proudly. They forgot all about kind Crunch and didn't say 'Thank you.'. 31 was out of breath and far behind, but Crunch was so happy they had been so helpful. At the next station, he found that Crunch and the fireman were very pleased with him. The fireman gave him a nice long, and Crunch said. *Crunch Bandicoot: I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you a beautiful coat of blue with red stripes, then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. (the scene ends onto the next scene) Category:UbiSoftFan94